1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system which presents an endoscopic image using a model image of an organ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems have been widely used in medical and industrial fields. For example, in an endoscope system in the medical field, a surgeon inserts an insertion portion of an endoscope into a subject, and an endoscopic image obtained through an observation window provided at a distal end portion of the insertion portion is displayed on a display device. The surgeon can perform endoscopy, viewing the displayed endoscopic image. Furthermore, the endoscope system can record the endoscopic image. For example, a doctor uses a recorded endoscopic image of a lesioned part as a part of a medical record.
Further, a capsule endoscope system has been put to practical use recently. When a patient swallows the capsule endoscope, the capsule endoscope picks up an image of an inside of a body while moving inside of the body and records the image of the inside of the body.
In the case of the capsule endoscope, an enormous number of images are acquired. Therefore, a technique for extracting only images of an observation target site, such as a lesioned part, from among the acquired lot of images, and a technique for generating an image for diagnosis using an image having a high priority based on characteristic parameters when pasting a plurality of images onto a 3D model as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-240000 as a first prior-art example have been proposed.
By the way, endoscopy may be performed again in order to observe a state of a lesioned part discovered in previous endoscopy, or the lesioned part discovered in the previous endoscopy may be treated with use of an endoscope.
Therefore, a doctor writes a position of a lesioned part discovered in examination in an examination target organ into a medical record. For example, when the examination target organ is a urinary bladder, the position of the lesioned part is specified by making a mark in a urinary bladder development diagram (schema) drawn in a medical record.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-288869 as a second conventional example, it is disclosed that two-dimensional coordinate data of distal end portions of first to fourth endoscopes determined by a coordinate conversion operating section is inputted to an image representing circuit section, and the image representing circuit section displays video by each endoscope at a position on a monitor corresponding to a position of the endoscope, based on a plurality of pieces of video information obtained from the first to fourth endoscopes and position information obtained from a medical diagnosis image apparatus, that is, the two-dimensional coordinate data. Further, in this gazette, it is disclosed that video of a three-dimensional diseased part is displayed on the monitor as video in which the diseased part is planarly developed.